D' Scale
by RawrxSushi
Summary: Parallel to Fairy Tail's random and destructve happenings. In the country of Sin, another guild called Drake Scale stands. May continue with the Arc's I plan to use if I recieve a good set of Reviews. FT charas might make appearances; But no promises!
1. Prologue : Event

**Author Notes:**

**Okay, it's my first story I won't say Fan Fic since it's not. But I will try making one! This story is parallel to the events of Fairy Tail that takes place in the country of Sin (_a fan made area for Fairy Tail_). **

**The country Sin doesn't belong to me it belongs to a friend of mine in Deviant Art _Swiny1262_. This will probably become a story based on our group _Drake-Scale_. Feel free to join us if you have a deviant art account.**

**ENJOY! xP I'm nervous about this.**

((Don't mind the narrator in charge of the prologue))

* * *

Parallel to the events of Fairy Tail and other happenings in Fiore, our tale begins in the country of Sin. Five years ago in a small town called Ikusa a guild called Dragon Fang once stood in the town. Just any regular mage guild Dragon Fang has a good set of mages whether they are weak or strong.

Request's also come in and out of the guild halls, regular fights tend to blow up in each corner too. But let's move on to our sub story before we continue….

"Ah-Ah! Ah Choo! "sneezed a brown haired teen in bed.

Surrounding the sick teen were 5 other teen's , by the door was a girl with red hair with a tangerine scarf around her neck seemed to be annoyed with the delay. Sitting next to the sick teen is a black haired guy who seems to be helping a yellow teen girl drink some water.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Kori? I mean we can postpone the request for another day" asked another brown haired boy wearing a blue jacket with two doughnut looking circles on its left side.

The teen in bed sneezed again and answered with a snotty reply "Are you kidding me? Of course you should go! I'm going to be fine…. Achoo! Hopefully"

A kid beside the teen wearing the blue vest with doughnuts laughed a little and said "Well then I'll put a sleep so you can rest while were gone then."

Kori, the sick person in bed nodded his head in agreement. The kid with pink hair waved her hand and said a spell that made Kori make a few slow blinks and finally shut his eyes close.

"Now that this is over can we go?" the red haired girl standing near the door made a proclamation "Don't wanna wake Sleeping beauty" and she headed outside the room. The 4 kids left in the room all laughed a little and went to follow the annoyed read haired girl.

Leaving the room Roche, the haired gal shouted at the whole guild "KEEP AN EYE ON HIM! IF HE DIES I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU KAPEESH!" and went straight for the guild door.

Everyone in the the guild kept an evil glare at the 4 teens that was with Roche a while ago when the yellow haired girl speaked up "Forgive her! She's just uhm... Like that." she turned around and pushed the remaining members of their group towards the guild entrance. By the door a young lady with light blue hair waved them goodbye and mouthed some words that the yellow haired girl understood,

"Good Luck, I'll keep my eye on him"

Outside Ikusa town is the same every day, it's not really crowded like the main city of Sin, Tokai City. Every day is the same youngsters try to mimic mages from all over Sin and try to make up imaginary battles. Vendors in the streets shout out there products values and wandering mages walk the streets all day. Myrad inhaled some fresh air finally able to get away from those evil glares; he glanced up at the sky and felt that something was off.

"Hey guys do you feel something, as if something will go wrong today?" he asked his pals that was walking ahead of him.

The red haired girl, Roche replied to him with an annoyed face "You mean the idea of making that Larky-bandit whatever his name his wait for his doom because you're worried about something. Yeah I have that feeling." the guy wearing the blue vest smacked Roche in the head and scolded her with a few words. Myrad looked a little down after what Roche just said. Myrad felt a slight tap on his shoulder; he turned his head to see Avril the yellow haired girl.

"Come on, you're just nervous. And Kori's going to be fine. Ceryl promised to keep watch." Avril smiled at the end of her remark. Myrad smiled back and thought at the back of his head ""She's right, it's not like Kori will just dissappear right?"

"Slowbrain! HURRY UP!" Roche screamed the two teens while standing on top of a caravan. Myrad and Avril ran as fast as they could to catch up with the fast moving caravan. Leaving the town of Ikusa the way it is every day.

Minutes later the light blue skies full of white clouds emitting a nostalgic feeling started brewing a chill down on everyone's spine. The sky turned black and the clouds startes forming around a blue light that appears to be a shape of a circle. People from the streets gaze at it with confusion and seconds later the blue light emitted a ray of blue light to the ground that engulfed everything in Ikusa town. The building, the people even the guild Dragon Fang vanished within mere seconds. The ray of light disappeared leaving nothing but plain of nothingness of what used to be Ikusa Town.

Now five years has past and Ikusa town looks like what it used to be before the anynomous light hit it. Roche, Myrad and Avril decided to move on to Fiore and joined a guild called SeaWing, thinking that maybe while going on quests they might be able to gather information in this large country. Gilbert, the guy with the doughnuts decided to stay in Sin to see if any Dark Guilds in Mt. Shikyo was resposible for this and joined the dark guild Satan Fist for the time being. Marina, the pink haired kid became a rogue mage and traveled anywhere she likes but still tries to get as much information regarding the blue light.

In the ruins of where Dragon Fang once stood a strong wind blew and a person underneath the sandy ruins is seen. A teen with brown hair wearing a green shirt that was inside a white vest sat down slowly with his hand on his head. He scanned the area to see if anyone is around, getting on his feet he blinked a few times and asked himself

"Wh-Where am I?"

* * *

**Phew! That was a little too short for a prologue isn't it? ... Sorry if it's a little messy (it is for me too), Dragon Fang guild belongs to me and all the other Characters. I'll tell other facts in the next Chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Geno

Crimson red flames burned everything in its path, houses and even people, it left nothing alive. The bright red flames flowed like a raging river affecting the houses near each other. The raging fire illuminated the dark abyss of the night and as if Hell itself rose from underneath the earth. A little kid crouched at a corner her arms wrapped around her thighs and her head dug under her arms. She shivered in fear and her crying made mixed well with the screams of the towns people. Immediately running towards her house atop a cliff near the burning village she opened the door forcefully and saw a figure of a man standing covered with a red liquid. The little girl's eyes glanced toward the floor and saw a pool of blood crawling towards her. The man covered in blood made an evil smirk and turned towards the terrified girl. His hand slowly reached for the girl and a scream made everything in sight disappear.

Geno awoke immediately as soon as the hand tried to reach for her. 'A dream...' She said to herself and sighed at it. Of all times she can have that dream why now? Geno stayed immobile in the position she was in. She was seated at a wooden chair; her hands were tied up behind the chair her eyes were left untouched. Scanning the area, she tried to look for something to release her with. The room was dark but that can't stop an assassin like her to be helpless and tied to a chair. She spotted something shiny somewhere on the left near her left foot; it was too far to reach by foot alone. Waving her hand in a circular motion, she hoped for her trusted strings to appear.

To her dismay nothing appeared. 'Wha?! Why can't I use magic?' Geno said to herself surprisingly.

Grunting to herself she said 'Like last time huh… My magic won't work.' Closing her eyes she tried to think for a way out but her concentration suddendly changed to a vision of Kori being shot by one of Mr no Fashion's goons. Gritting her teeth she blamed herself, If she didn't stay with Kori that night then Kori wouldn't be dead right now.

Geno heard the doorknob make a slight sound, immediately she regained her posture a while ago... the posture of an unconscious person. The door opened widely and a man entered and flicked the light switch. It blinded Geno for a moment and she began hearing steps of someone walking closer. Without a second thought the man grabbed Geno's face and slapped her.

"Ow! Be gentle with a maiden!" Geno shouted at the man after taking a full glance at the man Geno replaced her angry face with a smile on lips and said in a very sweet voice "Well~ if it isn't Mr no Fashion Sense?"

The man wearing the gray jacket and blue scarf was about to punch Geno when another male interrupted him from doing so "No need to get hot headed over such a fair lady. We only need the black case, we can let her go after that" he said while holding a cigarette in his hand.

Geno rolled her eyes; he was in no mood of seeing this guy again. His name was Tyler Jones, a leader of black market organization she was tasked to eradicate. She never met him personally since only Lanidaz talked to him; she was somewhere near the area listening to a deal Tyler and her master made. But even though they made a small deal Lanidaz still goes for what he and his lackeys do best, Work for anything that can be repaid with Jewels.

Her mission was to obtain a black case he was asking for; inside is he's recent merchandise that he would sell to some guild called Eisenwald. The thing inside is unknown even to her; her master never told her what was inside. And she had no intention of knowing either way.

Tyler placed his head near Geno's almost at kissing range; he blew up smoke on Geno who ended up coughing from it. "Geno was it? What does your Master want from my next gold mine? Hm." he asked in a slightly low voice.

Geno looked away trying to avoid eye contact and answered "How should I know… He just tells me what to do and I follow."

Tyler still at the same kissing range replied "Just like he trained his dogs huh. Just tell me where the case is and everything will be over."

Geno avoided eye contact with Tyler and answered "I don't have it anymore, my subordinates took it. I got my reward, anything I had to do with it is over."

Tyler stared at Geno with a dark look in his face he walked away from Geno and with a ordered two of his men to drag Geno to the roof with him.

Gulping at the sight of plain concrete beneath her Geno made a terrified glance at Tyler. An evil smile is covering most of his face releasing more smoke from his cigar Tyler said slowly "Now will the lady tell us where the black case is?" Tyler asked Geno.

Glancing away from Tyler Geno kept her mouth shut and just started at the ground where she will most likely be splattered like a pancake. Tyler being impatient at Geno's resistance ordered the male behind Geno to push the chair closer to the edge.

A tear flowed down her cheek as she closed her eyes and said to herself 'I can't die here! I can't die yet! I have to avenge Kori! If I don't then….'

Tyler focused his eyes on Geno's terrified face, for an assassin this girl has no ability to hide her true emotions. The male closed his eyes and smiled after inhaling a bit of smoke from his cigarette and spoke "You know it's sad you can't see your friend again; After all if he didn't interfere with you in the first place then none of this would had happened wouldn't you agree? "

The tied up maiden opened her eyes in realization and her eyes narrowed down and stared at the floor.

She thought that Tyler maybe right, if she didn't have such a heart for that pitiful Wind age then she wouldn't be in this in this mess. It has always been her advantage during ambush attacks, but that wind mage got in her way when one of Mr no Fashion Sense's goons blackmailed to shoot him.

Getting more and more impatient by the minute Tyler shouted at his goon pushing Geno of the edge and before Geno noticed she was already falling down at a height she didn't imagine she would fall from.

Solid gray cement is the only thing Geno can see, civilians from the street were also screaming at the sight of a girl falling from a great height. Geno closed her eyes and imagined her life before she became an assassin. Everything…. Everything after that stupid tragedy all turned into one point where she will also die. And what's worst her end will be falling of a building just because she let her heart take over and become friends with a person she should never be-friend, but she can't blame Kori, the kid doesn't even remember himself.

As the female mage was arguing with herself in her thoughts a large amount of wind caught her from splattering in the ground and brought her back up toward the roof. Geno opened her eyes after she felt her chair touch something solid. Her eyes caught Tyler and two of his men staring at the door looking really nervous. The female herself was confused as to why her captors are looking nervous, she heard a loud commotion coming from behind the metal door connecting the fifth floor and the roof.

The male beside Tyler, the one pushing Geno toward the ledge, suddenly flew meters away from the roof and landed on a small dumpster two blocks away. Tyler and Mr no Fashion Sense both stared at their flying comrade in surprise and instantly returned their look at the metal door that suddenly burst open.

"Which one of you black market dealers shot me in the arm?" a voice from the stairwell asked

The people from the roof changed glances. A black case face palmed Mr no Fashion Sense in the face and he instantly fell back to the ground. Tyler on the other hand grabbed his gun and still focused on whoever is doing this.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Tyler shouted at the voice in the stairwell.

A dark laugh replied at Tyler's question and a teenage boy welcomed the sight of the black market leader. He had brown hair, a green shirt and on top is a white vest with its gray sleeves roled up to his shoulders. Geno's eyes widened and a small tear fell down her left eye, it was Kori!

Kori was alive but… where did he get the case from? Sharon and Emry should have given it Lanidas already. Unless, the female shifted her head from Left to right trying to locate anyone from any bulding higher from the one they are currently standing from. But she sighted no one.

Back to Kori and Tyler, the newly arrived mage stared coldly at the black market leader who still has his hand on his gun and wouldn't really care about shooting it at the mage in front of him.

"Thank you for returning my case young mage, but you know… No need for such outrageous entrance just knock in front of the door and I will happily take my ca-" the male's speech was interrupted when Kori widened his gray eyes and a gush of circular wind covered the area.

"I don't care… I wanna know what's in the case… It's been bothering me since I received it" the mage said with a cold dark tone.

Tyler gulped at the aura the teenage wind mage is emitting, for a black market dealer feeling fear is one of the rarest things they feel. Even Geno who was a meter away from the scene is a little shaken up from Kori's attitude right now.

"It's a flute called Lullaby, a flute that was said to be made by the dark mage Zeref himself… If you're interested then I'm sorry it already is bought by a guild from Fio-"Tyler was once again interrupted by Kori who was now centimeters away from his face.

With a cold dark voice Kori replied "Lullaby huh…. How about if I make you sleep with my own lullaby." The wind mage grabbed Tylers head with just one hand and lifted him up in the air. On Tylers opposite sides two green magic circles surrounded the two men. Kori smiled maniacally and laughed while Tyler desperately tried to gasp for air.

Geno and Mr no Fashion Sense just sat there eyes widened and mouths open in terror. Ryeo, or as we know him as Mr no Fashion Sense, grabbed the case that Tyler released and jumped down the building using a vendors stall as his cushion for the fall. Geno on the other hand shouted at Kori which made the Wind mage flinch and blink 3 times.

Kori releases his grip on Tyler who is now shivering on the floor gasping for air. Kori placed a hand on his head and looked directly at Tyler, his eyes wide open in confusion the mage stuttered"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't…. I didn't know… W-What did I do?!" he yelled and kneeled down on the ground as a tear fell down his cheek.

As soon as he got enough air to breathe again, Tyler ran towards the stair and left Geno and Kori at the roof. Geno stared at Kori with caring eyes; it seemed like Kori didn't even know what he was doing. Sighing at everything she saw Geno placed a smile in her face and whispered softly "Uhm…. Kori?"

Kori slowly looked at Geno his eyes still wet from all the crying he just did, "Yeah?"

"Mind… Uhm… Mind help getting me loose?"

"Oh sure, sorry-" the wind mage stood up and tidied himself up and walked towards Geno. He gently cuts the rope with a small blade he materialized from his winds and Geno stretched as soon as she was free. "-was I scary?" the wind mage asked the stretching female.

Geno glanced at Kori and giggled a bit "Scary? Not even a bit, I gotta say you were pretty badass. Tyler and Mr no Fashion Sense were scared out of their wits. That was priceless! " she smacked Kori's back who laughed with her.

Geno's smile disappeared and she started doing a little thinking, 'I wonder why Sharon gave the case to Kori… Was she toying with me again?'

"Geno? You alright?" Kori asked

"Hm? Yeah, Im fine. Now how do we leave this Building?" Geno asked back

"You don't wanna use the stairs?"

"We are 6 floors away from the ground-" she puts an arm around Kori and continued "-mind doing a little wind magic to get us down? "

Kori smiled at Geno and whistled, his silver board flew in front of them and Kori stepped on top of it. He offered a hand at Geno but she declined. "Im not riding that thing! Its flying and it can only fit one person." Geno protested.

"It's either climb up or walk down" the brown teen replied. Geno grunted and took Kori's hand and unwillingly wrapped her arms around Kori's waist. She blushed at her idea of not falling of the board by clinging to Kori. The wind mage smiled and went off towards the ground thinking about what happened to his conciousness a while ago.

[-change scene -]

An hour has passed since the black case incident with Tyler, Kori and Geno wasted time at a café near the building were the incident happened.

"So what happened to those strings of yours?" Kori asked Geno while sipping some Soda Geno bought for them.

"I don't know… They didn't work for some random reason, maybe cancelation magic" Geno replied without making eye contact with Kori. The wind mage rested his arm on the table with his eyes fixated on Geno. Geno glanced up and saw Kori looking directly at her; Geno blushed and dug her head on her arms.

Kori laughed and said "You think I was looking at you? I was looking at that. " Kori pointed his finger on the board behind the purple haired female.

Geno looked behind her and spoted a paper pinned on the wooden board. The flier read 'Drake Scale Guild! Now accepting new members and mages in Sin! ' returning her look at Kori. She was greeted by Kori who was now smiling with glee and excitement, as if he wanted Geno to understand his expression right now after seeing the flier.

"Are'nt you already in a guild? Why get interested in a newbie guild?" Geno asked

Kori sat rested his back on his chair and waved his finger in tha air, "Dragon Fang doesnt exist anymore so basically Im not a legal member of any guild anymore. And- a mage who isnt affiliated with any guild is pretty well, useless. Unless Im a rougue mage like you" he explained and pointed at Geno.

A sweat dropped from Geno's forehead, the wind mage does have a point. "Okay, Ill accompany you to Drake- Wha?!" she stuttered in surprise as Kori held both her hands

"Il join the guild is if you will go with me", the wind mage proposed

Geno eyes widened at Kori's proposal and as she slowly turned red, the female pulled her hands from the males grip. "I-I cant! Im an assassin remember! I cant join a guild like thi-" Geno stopped halfway when Kori clasped his hands together and made puppy dog eyes at Geno, begging please.

Geno looked away and started to do some thinking for herself. She has'nt felt this free for years. Even if she is given a chance by Lanidaz to have a time for herself whenever she finishes a job, she always felt like she is being watched. And right now her chance to escape this deadly path is right in front of her, she just has to say yes and leave the assassination deal for life.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth slowly "Fine! I will join but-" before Geno can finish her sentence Kori went ahead and glomped her.

"Alright! SHIZUKA TOWN HERE WE COME!..." Kori paused for a moment and asked Geno with a straight face "... Where is Shuzuka town?"

Geno sighed and pushed toward the ground, dusting herself up she pulled out a map of Sin from her pants pocket and laid it on the table. "Okay we're at Ikusa Town and Shizuka town is all the way over here " Geno explained while she pointed at the places she mentioned.

Kori nodded and tapped Geno's back and said "Then we go by air then! Its the fastest way."

Geno folded the map gently and with presicion and said to herself 'Flying is the fastest form of transportation right now, Wait a minute!' Geno quickly turned around and saw Kori fixing up his flying board.

"I AM NOT FLYING IN THAT THING AGAIN!" Geno protested

"Why not? Its the fastest option we've got" Kori replied with a pout

"That thing can only hold one person! I am not hugging you all the way to Shizuka Town!" Geno protested louder

Kori stayed silent for a second and smiled at Geno, immediately grabbing Geno's arm. He threw the purple haired mage unto the board and he jumped in motioning the board to fly 10 feet above the ground. Kori laughed at the females screaming as she hugged Kori tighter every time she felt the board wiggle at the air pressure.

"I hate you..." Geno whispered at Kori as they headed toward Shizuka Town

Kori smiled at Geno kindly and he focused his attention back on the airway to Shizuka Town.


	3. Chapter 2: Juni

"That is it! Put me down!" Geno shouted at Kori's ear which sent both of them off balancing the board. 80 feet of the ground is a long way down, now the both of them are sky diving that height. Geno was flapping her arms crazy like a sparrow who just fell down its nest any has no idea how to fly. On the other hand Kori was calm and didn't do anything.

Irritated at the brown haired wind mage, Geno grabbed one of her slip in shoe and threw it at Kori. "DO SOMETHING!"

Kori after being hit with Geno's slip on shoe, caught it and tucked it in his pants back pocket "Give me a minute, If we are free falling we have to wait for the right time."

"Free falling? YOU CALL THIS FALLING WITH STYLE?! THIS IS FALLING RAW EGG STYLE! WE MEET THE GROUND, KERSPLAT! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Geno shouted exaggeratingly while also some interpretative actions to her words.

The free falling wind mage ignored the panicking female, she certainly doesn't want flying. Kori kept his eyes on the ground they were about to gain contact with, '_Just a little more…_' Kori said to himself as Geno shouted his name for 3 times in a row.

"NOW!" Kori yelled and a strong gale of wind pushed them backwards giving both the free falling mages a safe landing. Kori stood up perfectly with both his arms extended at his both sides, and then he gave a bow. A few passerby's applauded at his stunt and Geno tugged Kori's pants and pulled his shirt towards her.

"Do that stunt again and I promise I will squish you until the juice comes out" Geno threatened and released her grip on Kori. She dusted herself and took a quick glance at the corners of the street,

'_Just where are we?_' she asked herself.

Meanwhile Kori went around asking walking civilians where they are, when he got his answer he went back to check on Geno but found no one. It took him a millisecond to piece everything and when he did he shouted "I LOST HER!", his voice echoed in the streets of Heion Town, the town in Sin that features oriental culture and of course its trademark hotsprings.

[-Change scene-]

A blond haired woman strolled along the streets of Heion Town and eyes were following her. Maybe it's because of her figure and way of dressing? Her blonde ponytailed hair swayed left to right as she walked with elegance, her unusually worn white kimono fluttered in the wind a she walked and her arms crossed supporting her watermelon sized breasts that is only covered with a black garment that journeyed all the way towards her waist and looked like a skirt.

She chuckled for a small timespan as males started to whisper with each other behind her '_Fufufufu, I still got it after all~_' the blonde placed her hands on her hair and allowed it to flow behind her back as she turned and settled her hands on her hips. "Alright Boys~ I have work to do so scram." She ordered and as if by magic the males scrammed and the recently full street is now empty. The blond turned around and expected nothing to block her way going to her job but unknown to her. A purple haired female bumped into her chest and got stuck into it.

Geno felt a soft and warm pillow like texture on both her cheeks and touched them slowly but surely, trying to figure out what these warm pillows are; '_Hm… Soft, Warm and round… It has a cloth in front of it-_'

"Uhm, Excuse me? But can you please stop seducing my chest young lady" the blonde requested

Geno immediately pushed herself away from the blond woman upon hearing the word '_**Chest**_' seriously she just touché the strangers chest without permission. Turning red as a tomato Geno hated apologies but she just had to do it now, after all she is trying to be a different person now.

Bowing in front of the blonde unusually dressed female she apologized as loud as she can, "I-IM SORRY!"

The blonde female's eyes widened and she giggled a little since the other females stomach started to growl after that loud apology. "Don't worry about it sweetie a lot of males try to do that to me and if they saw your accidental chest touching they'll be doing the same thing for weeks. How about a some food? My treat" the blonde said

Geno's eyes filled with joy and clasped her hands together forgetting about her missing travel companion and went with the female towards a food stand.

[-change scene-]

Kori sighed in defeat he's been looking for Geno since the last hour and all he can find are people in bathrobes and the wind almost blowing the towels of naked males. "Argh! It's no use… Doesn't she know the first rule of travelling together, NEVER LOSE EACH OTHER IN A SEA OF BATHROBE CLOTHED PEOPLE!" Kori scratched his head after shouting in anger.

Kori's stomach started to roar as well and he tapped it for a while to make it settle down, the hungry mage glanced around the street trying to spot a cheap food store. But unlucky for him most of the cheap stores are already full and only one expensive store is left untouched by bath robed cloaked people.

'_What's with this town? Everyone wears bathrobes _and worst of all most of them look broke. So much _for being the town that features oriental culture. Where'd all that go?'_ he asked himself as he walked to the only bathrobe less restaurant in town. And surprisingly only two people were there, a purple haired female wearing a green bathrobe and a female wearing an orange ribbon that ties her long blonde hair up high with matching white robe.

'_Great~ two females in bathrobes…_'Kori unwillingly sat beside the blonde haired female and raised his hand signaling the restaurants cook "One noodle soup please" Kori politely asked. Without even wasting a second the cook slid a bowl of noodle soup in front of Kori who was already drooling in hunger but before her can dip his spoon on the bowl the cook blocked Kori's hand with a spatula

"Pay first, eat later" the cook said with authority

Kori sighed and asked "Alright… How much?"

"350 jewels" the cook answered immediately

Kori's mouth dropped a meter below his face and shouted after slamming the table "350?! Now I understand why no one eats in this place…" Kori sat back again and the cook replied at his outburst, "If you don't pay then you won't get any food."

The hungry broke mage pouted and before he can make another appraisal the blonde woman leaned closer to the cook and whispered something to his ear, almost like lightning the cook returned Kori's noodle bowl and said "50 jewels it is."

Kori almost fell down his chair but luckily he got a good grip on the table, getting 50 jewels in his back pants pocket and paid the restaurant cook. He glanced at the blonde female who just smiled at him with really appealing effect on him. Either he is charmed by this woman or he is just thankful for the big discount. "Uhm… Thank I guess, Miss?" Kori thanked the blonde stranger.

"Juni, Juniper July. Nice meeting you" the blonde introduced herself as her purple haired companion chowed down some more beef stir fried rice.

Kori bowed in respect and introduced himself "Kori, Kori Pieres. It's an honor". Unexpectedly Juni eyes widened and blinked for a couple of times, "Say are you missing a travel companion? Perhaps named Geno?" she asked

Kori choked on the female's answer and asked in reply "Ho-How did you know?"

The female moved her chair backwards and pointed at the hungry eating machine behind her, Kori said in a voice the blonde female's friend can hear "Geno?"

The hungry female looked at Kori with a spoon sticking out her mouth and when she finally caught up on who the ale is she shouted in glee "KORI!" and went ahead and glomped him to the ground, leaving Juni laughing at the two's happy reunion.

"I can't believe you survived death by hunger!" Geno shouted in Kori's ear, and the male immediately covered his dying ear.

"No one can die of hunger for just a day Geno, and thank you for caring" Kori replied while positioning his but back on the chair. Geno returned to her chair after dusting herself up, and continued chowing down her stir fried beef.

Kori on the other hand turned to Juni who was busy drinking tea and reading some kind of book "So... Im guessing you're a mage?" he asked.

Juni glanced at Kori while she was still slurping some Ramen after gulping them she replied with a nod. "Spot on, I use a magic called Charm Speak usually it works on males like you so I like playing around with them more often. Females are sometimes no fun but Geno over there I've taken a liking to. They're not really useful during battles so I use a whip just in case!" she pulled out a long brown whip from beneath her robe and placed it back after showing Kori.

The male mage then figured out why he got stunned by the female's smile a while back, that was the effect of magic after all. "Your turn to explain stuff, are you and Geno mages too?" Juni asked

Kori nodded and sipped some water, "I use wind magic basically I just control wind, thus the name of my magic. As for Geno she uses some kind of string, I don't really understand it that much I just met her 4 hours ago." He explained.

At the same time Kori and Juni turned to Geno with eyes wondering for answers. Once Geno felt someone watching her she glanced to her left and saw two curious mages staring at her. She asked with a mouthfull "What?"

"We were wondering what kind of magic you have, mind telling us?" Kori asked

Geno rolled her eyes and replied "Don't you already know?" looking at the Kori with bored eyes, but Kori replied with an angry looks and pierced through Geno.

added "Alright! Alright! My magic is called String Magic or String Manipulation either ways both are the same to me. Just like the magic said Strings I use and control Strings, they're pretty sturdy. They don't break naturally and even a sharp scissor can't break them. Regular fire won't work either." She finished her explanation and grabbed Kori's noodle bowl before the wind mage can complain.

Juni laughed in the middle of the two who were still arguing as to why Geno took Kori's noodle. Sighing she opened her mouth to ask a question but someone from outside crashed inside the restaurant. The cook immediately screamed "MY SHOP?! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!" the intruder on the other hand just ignored the cook and dashed outside.

The three mages exchanged looks and went ahead and left the restaurant as well, heading outside the restaurant where they had a feeling a fight just broke out.

"What's going on?" Kori asked

Juni closed her eyes and sighed "It's probably them again-".

"Who? " Kori and Geno asked at the same

"Matsumo and his lackey, Niall " Juni continued "they're tax collectors in this town, and since most of the people here are broke no one pays them and a fight always breaks out almost every week."

Kori ang Geno stared at the commotion happening in front of them, guessing from the way the man in dressed. The guy in a fedora is Matsumo and the guy beside him wearing a black jacket is Niall. On the opposite ground is a bunch of males holding different weapons. That included wooden sticks and a wooden bat.

"WE WILL NEVER PAY YOU DEBT COLLECTORS!" one of the vendors yelled

"Yeah! You only use them to buy drinks and ladies in the Hot spring bar!" another yelled. Soon later a bunch of viewers came in to join the vendor's rampages.

Matusmo just smiled and snapped his fingers and a couple of blue spheres went flying over to the vendors who started the rampages. Almost by instinct Kori stretched his arm towards the group of vendors and an invisible wall of wind blocked the blue spherical bombs.

"What the?!" Matsumo whispered in surprise and he turned his head in multiple directions trying to find the meddler.

Geno on the other hand started to walk towards the male wearing the fedora "Sorry to bother your job but, aren't there less painful ways into making people pay their taxes?" she asked with a innocent like face.

Matusmo grunted his teeth, he hated meddlers especially those who think that they are far more powerfull and have more authority than him "There are but I prefer using the hard way, it's the only way to discipline them. Are you the one who made that invisible wall that blocked my spheres? " he asked politely.

"Nope!-" Geno answered and pointed at Kori who was now checking if the violated vendors were hurt and she continued "It was him and since I don't really like mages being all high and mighty with regular people~ I say how about getting a taste of your own medicine?" Geno smirked and waved her hand counterclockwise.

Her bracelets releasing her trusty red strings, they wrapped around Matsumo and Niall leaving them suspended in the air. The crowd surrounding the commotion all sighed in awe how easily the tax collectors got cornered by this new face. Kori laughed as he remembered the first time he and Geno met, it was almost like this; although a lot creepier.

Juni decided to step in and clapped her hands while walking towards the tied up collectors "Well well Matsumo looks like you've found your match huh?"

Matsumo gritted his teeth and replied with a fake smile "If it isn't lady Juni, I see you've found some interesting friends"

"I know! But you picked the wrong time to mess with them right Geno?" she said enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around Geno.

Geno nodded and smiled "Im fine with this commotion but Kori might get to release his bad side again-" she leaned forward and whispered to Matsumo "-even I get scared at that aura of his"

Matsumo had enough so he yelled while forming more blue spheres behind him "LIKE HELL ILL GET OVERPOWERED BY A GIRL!"

Geno was never good in defense all she was good at was offence she braced for the blue spheres to hit her and Juni was doing the same thing when a massive gale force wind blocked the spheres again. Geno opened her eyes slowly and saw Kori floating in midair apparently he was standing on his board again.

"I was going to first attack go but attacking ladies that tried to stop you is far enough" Kori said in a dark cold voice.

Geno giggled a little and whispered "He's broken…."

The wind mage summoned a green circle underneath the two collectors and made a forceful wind current making Matusmo's fedora went flying off revealing a guild insignia on his forehead. "You're a mage? What guild?" Kori asked the Matsumo.

"Like I'll answer a no good wind mage wannabe like you" Matsumo rebelled, but a small yelp came out of his mouth as Geno's strings became tighter

"Answer me or Geno gets her fun" the teen insisted

"M-MIDNIGHT LOTUS!" he yelled

Kori turned his head at Geno and Juni who instantly knew what he was going to ask, Juni spoke up "It's a guild in Sin, basically they came out after Dragon Fang disappeared. And they're the only normal guild in Sin well that is after this new guild, Drake Scale got formed. "

Kori raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze at the male "Tell your guild master never to bother this town again, or else we will take care of your guild got it?" he smiled and almost by cue Geno's strings released the two collectors and Kori's magic circle sent them flying back to their guild.

The vendors and everyone else in the area started cheering for the three mages and went back to their lives. "You know starting a guild war with another guild is not allowed by the council right?" Geno said after she glomped Kori, again…

"You can't do that?" Kori asked

Juni nodded in Geno's place and took the chance to ask her question "Speaking of guilds, the fact that you aren't from Midnight Lotus then you're from another dark guild I presume?"

"re awakened in my 5 year sleep and Geno just decided to leave the assassination business. Since we don't have guilds yet we decided to join Drake Scale since it's new and I feel that, that guild is the best one for us."

Juni whistled and giggled "Then I guess you can start a guild war then… Until you get affiliated with Drake Scale you guys are rouge mages. And what do you mean re awakened?"

Geno popped in the conversation and asked Juni "That's a story for next time Juni, So are you a rouge mage too?"

Juni mouthed a '_No_' and said "Well not really I work in a hot spring over the next alley, but I am a mage"

Kori then pushed Geno away from him and asked Juni back "Why don't you come with us then? You did say this place is kinda cheap when it comes to paying workers"

Juni glanced to her left and thought about it for a second, Kori was right the only thing that is helping her not to be broke in this town is her magic. Smiling at Kori and Geno she said "Why not? I'd love a career change."

Geno and Kori gave each other a high five and made a small cheer for a new recruit for the Drake Scale guild. "Then that makes us a team then! Alright Juni come with me -" Geno grabbed Juni's arm and pushed Kori off his silver board, making the wind mage stumble on the ground

"Hey!" Kori complained as Geno and Juni stepped on top of the silver board and unexpectedly Geno was able to fly the silver board and went miles ahead of Kori.

"GENO GET BACK HERE! AND HOW ARE YOU FLYING THE BOARD WITHOUT MY MAGIC?!" Kori yelled as Geno and Juni are laughing at the males outburst.

[-change scene-]

Matsumo came back to report that new mages have appeared in town, a female with power over strings and a male kid with judgment on wind.

A man wearing a black coat, on his left hand was a glove and on the other was none sat on a massive chair in the middle of the room. The master of the guild widened his eyes from this information. Lesser mages have been coming into Sin after Fiore got all the high ranking guilds. So Mages like this is a good opportunity for a guild like Midnight Lotus to rise to fame.

Matsumo added that an incident a while ago made their guild have a bad image for the new mages. And told him about the threat of the wind mage, it was a threat signaling a guild war.

The guild master's eye widened in anger at this last information, it was a declaration of a guild war coming from an unaffiliated mage. But no matter this problem can be easily dealt with, either join or suffer the consequences of defying Midnight Lotus. He gave an evil smirk as 3 figures behind him appeared.

[-change scene-]

Behind a building where the commotion happened a yellow haired female wearing a black hoodie and holding a green torn up bunny whispered to her yellow haired companion "Sharon….. Geno's disappearing…."

Holding a rose near her lips she said with a pouted face "She knows the code, she can't leave the assassination deal just like that. If she leaves then we have to take her back by force- " her plain face radiated an evil smirk and continued "- even if that means killing her new travelling companions "

The yellow haired female holding the rose laughed maniacally and threw the rose on the ground walking towards the town where Geno and her companions are going.


	4. Chapter 3: Lotus

In the middle of an oven heated desert, Geno is shouting at Kori as loud as she can while Juni was almost ready to take off her white bathrobe and was fanning herself with her hand. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOUR BOARD CAN EXTEND FOR MORE THAN 3 PEOPLE?! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED HUGGING YOU ALL THE WAY TO HEION TOWN!-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! " Geno continued rampaging near Kori and the male just covered his ears. The heat was already torture Geno's outburst adding up is just hell.

"Well you didn't ask now did you! AND I HAVE AMNESIA REMEMBER? I COULDN'T HAVE REMEMBERED THAT FOR AFTER JUST A DAY!" Kori angrily replied at Geno "AND WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS DESERT IF YOU DIDN'T FLY OFF AHEAD OF ME!" he added

Geno crossed her arms in defeat and turned to Juni "Any good ideas on how we can survive this heat?"

Juni shook her head in response and lied down the hot sand underneath her, she really liked the beach and getting a tan after all her skin was as white as snow and her blonde hair is making that complexion look nice. She sighed and asked her two companions "Why don't we just fly away here like Geno did this afternoon?" Geno sat back up quickly and turned to Kori "The blonde's right, why don't we just fly out of this desert?"

Kori sighed and replied "I don't know why either but my magic hasn't been working since we got here, it's just like Geno's case yesterday in that black market Lullaby incident. But I'm guessing instead of cancelation this has to do with this deserts geographical location."

Geno grabbed her head and said in an agonizing voice "If you don't ever speak so smart-ish again and I won't blame you for what your magic will do to doom us all" a small smile planted on Juni's face on Geno's comment and Kori laughed at it but his smile disappeared after he spotted something hovering on the horizon.

Pointing at the direction of the smoke he asked the two females "You guys see that?"

"See what?" Geno turned her head towards the direction Kori was pointing at, and a bunch of blue colored spheres came bombing them from above.

Juni immediately stood up and cowered behind Kori who was busy trying to think of something he can do to save them from the attack. He can't use his magic for some reason and now an attack from some blue spherical magic, Kori's eyes widened when he remembered a mage using the same magic. He yelled at Geno who was now trying to materialize some kind of web to save them from the blasts "GENO IT'S MATSUMO FROM YESTERDAY!" Geno's eyes narrowed in rage and her face started to show fatigue.

Before Geno can finish making a barrier a blue sphere managed to make it inside and hit Geno in the head, Geno screamed in pain and Juni quickly went to aid Geno as her strings slowly began to fade. Kori grinded his teeth and said to himself "When I need you… You don't work. Great-"

The hovering figures were now a mile away from them and now instead of blue spheres some kind of rune magic is disabling their movements. Juni who was half way near Geno grunted "What? I-I can't move!" Geno on the other hand was able to move her hand and make it into a fist but after that she was completely immobile "K-KORI DO SOMETHING!" moving her eyes to Kori who was on her right side just behind Juni. His head was facing the sandy dunes of the desert and his hair was covering most of his face.

Juni felt a sweat fall down from her forehead something was off about Kori, unlike the first time she saw the mage battle out with Matsumo he had the same aura he emits whenever they talk normally. Now she could tell something was off about the wind mage and the fact that he isn't surprised about the sudden immobility means he's up to something.

"Well if it isn't the mages from Heion town-" and upon spotting Juni, Matsumo bowed and continued "and it seems Lady Juni went along with the meddlers and hat to get tangled up in their mess now."

Juni ignored Matsumo and asked "What do you want with us Matsumo?"

"Oh I don't know, our guild master wanted the new mages to be part of our guild and basing on the way you are travelling you are headed for Drake Scale. And since your friend here wanted to start a war with our guild, we needed to take precautionary measures" he explained while playing with his fedora.

Geno tried to move his head and spoke up to Matsumo "Was yesterday that dramatic for you? YOU WERE WEAKER THAN I THOUGHT!" she yelled

Matsumo had enough of Geno and as he snapped his fingers again about 5 or more spheres appeared and attacked Geno all the same time, Geno screamed in pain as soon as the spheres hit her. Juni widened her eyes in dismay and shouted for Geno's name making sure she was alright.

"You're here aren't you? Tyler's lackey, you use cancelation magic." Kori said, loud enough for everyone to hear that includes Matsumo's back up Lotus members.

Matsumo laughed and asked Kori who still had his head starring at the dunes "What are you talking about? We don't have any member that is associated with that black market leader Tyler"

"You were smarter than I thought you would be, Wind mage…" a voice came from somewhere in the crowd of mages. "Ryeo's the name and yes I use cancelation magic. Pretty useful huh?"

Kori raised his head and stared at Ryeo who was playing with his green scarf and Geno shouted at Ryeo "YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DISABLED MY MAGIC?!"

Ryeo nodded and answered "Took the maiden a long time to figure that out now hm?" he tried copying Tyler's way of speaking but to his extent it failed.

"Well anyways looks like Midnight Lotus wanted to end things with you and I have the same plan to so I joined them and handed some help, let's see you try to break free from the runes one of Lotus' mages has to offer- " he turned to Kori and said "and lets how you handle having your magic taken"

Kori was still staring at Ryeo when a sinister smile appeared on his face and he started laughing hysterically "You call this cancelation magic?! You still have a lot to learn Ryeo" once the wind mage finished a gush of wind slashed Ryeo's arm and now it was bleeding. Apparently that was enough to break Ryeo's magic. A green magic circle below Kori started emitting large amounts of wind that was able to send other Midnight Lotus mages to fly elsewhere. And he whispered something breaking the runes almost immediately.

Juni finally able to move ran to Geno and pulled out something from her bathrobe's inner breast pocket and made Geno drink from the bottle. "That was a really pathetic magic, I've seen more cancelation magic that can best yours -" turning to Juni who was holding Geno in her arms he asked "- she alright?"

Juni nodded and said "Give us a minute the potion should work by that time"

Kori gave an assuring smile and gave a thumbs up to Juni and said "I'll leave my board to you follow me to battle field later" Kori ran towards Matsumo who was preparing to send more blue spheres toward him.

"INSOLENT WIND MAGE! HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT HALF OF MY COMARADES?!" Matsumo yelled in anger and he threw a blue sphere towards Kori.

Keeping a focused eye on the blue sphere Kori blocked it and slide underneath Matsumo's pants, the wind mage used his left foot to make a smooth stop from his slide. Clasping his hands together and forming a gun like figure with his finger he said with an innocent smile "Air Descending Arrow". A white figure like arrow shot out of Kori's fingers and headed straight for Matsumo. With a surprising yell Matsumo was sent flying towards the panicking Ryeo who was wrapping his bleeding arm with his scarf.

"That was pretty impressive boy~" a familiar voice whispered behind Kori

Turning around Kori's eyes widened and said in shock "You?!"

[-change scene-]

Back at Juni and Geo, Juni was counting 10 to one waiting for the potion to kick in and when she reached Zero. Geno immediately stood up and made a fist in the air "Juni that potion was amazing! I feel fired up right now!"

Juni giggled that Geno was now alright she pointed at Kori's floating board and said "Kori said we can use that to round up some cows"

Geno smirked and cracked her knuckles "Well then time to get back at those bastards for making me look weak like a fragile princess" Geno ran towards the board and jumped on it flying towards Juni she let out an outstretched hand enough for Juni to reach and grab on.

Juni stood on the board steadily "So am I supposed to fly this thing?" she asked Geno, who was focusing her magic on her hands.

"Yup! Don't worry its easy, like riding a wooden platform on the ground, but instead of stationary it's moving and floating!" Geno replied and spotted a female mage in front of them who was aiming at them with a gun.

"EAT THIS! SNAKE BULLET!" the female yelled and a bullet flew towards Geno and Juni, it moved like a snake and trying to avoid it is going to be hard. Geno motioned the board to dodge the bullet and it did, the purple haired mage positioned her left hand in front of her right and whispered a technique "Sleeping Spider's Abyss" after finishing her move a set of red string pulled the female underneath the sand and was nowhere to be seen anymore. Geno rejoiced but Juni stopped her halfway, the mage's snake bullet was still following them.

Geno glanced behind them and found the bullet still following them, waving her hands a couple of strings tried to trap the snake but no. The snake bullets dodged them all.

'_What the hell is with this bullet?_' Geno asked herself.

Juni on the other hand had a plan she has been tasked to take care of snake alarms in the hot springs and she knew exactly how to deal with them. "Geno! I need you to jump of the board now!"

"What?! You can't control this thing yet why the hell am I supposed to let you take of that creepy bullet alone." Geno yelled back

"Just trust me!" Juni insisted and whispered something in Geno's ear.

"That is kind off a good plan…. Alright! In the count of three" Geno positioned herself near the boards edge and was getting ready to jump and give Juni the authority to fly the board.

"One!" Geno yelled

"Two!" Juni replied

And in unison the two females screamed "Three!" Geno jumped off the board and wrapped herself up in her strings to get a safe landing, and it worked she didn't get a scratch. The snake bullet went ahead and followed Juni who was still trying to balance herself on the flying board. '_This better work_'; fingers crossed Juni turned around and got her whip from inside her bathrobe and wrapped it in her hands "Ready when you are!" she yelled at Geno who was now running at a fast pace behind the snake.

"Now!" Geno signaled Juni and she swiped her hands downwards making some kind of whip with her strings and was aiming at the snake bullet with matching battle scream she attacked the snake. Juni lashed her whip downwards at the snake and it hits its head making the snake bullet slowly disperse in the sandy planes.

Making a heavy stop, Juni flew farther away than the board and tumbles on the ground. Geno grabed the board and ran after Juni who was still rolling downwards the pit she just fell into. Finally catching up with her Juni coughed a lot of sand and smiled at Geno "That was another version for a carousel… I think."

Geno laughed at Juni and helped her up, "We make a pretty good team!" Juni nodded in agreement and both of them rode the board and went out to look for Kori. But before they can leave the pit they just fell into a wind blade slashed the board and both of them fell again into to the sandy pit.

"Was that a wind?" Juni asked fixing her now ruined hair; doesn't this people know how long she fixes her hair to make it look perfect?

"Or a better question would be was that Kori?" Geno said then spit saliva on the sand, she had enough free sand buffet for the day.

A girl with white hair wearing a maid's costume had her hands in front of her positioned like she was playing a piano walked near the end of the pit and yelled at the two females at the bottom "Did you like my gift?" she asked in a soft childish voice.

Geno and Juni exchanged glances, gift what gift was she talking about?

The little girl laughed and said "My gift~ My gift was your friend hitting you and making you fall loop didoo back in the sandy pit" she moved her hands like a piano player would and Kori was there stading beside her, his eyes showed a different color instead of the usual gray color instead it was a perfect shade of red. And Kori was just their standing emotionless life a doll.

"Kori! What are you doing?! Help us up" Geno shouted but Kori ignored her and the white haired female hugged Kori and replied at Geno's statement.

"Windy can't hear you~ He's my puppet now, he follows my every command and right now I command him to make sure that you two don't live anymore!" once again the female motioned her hands like she was playing a piano and Kori followed the beat of her hands and with hand outstretched he summoned two green magic circles capturing Geno and Juni in the middle of it.

Geno gritted her teeth and clenched her fist '_This is bad….._' she said to herself. It was the same technique Kori used to suck air away from Tyler yesterday. If they don't get out of here she's pretty sure they will die like a fish who got fished out of water. '_Kori you dumbass, Why are you someones puppet now….._' she cursed in her head.

The white haired female laughed with glee as she was already dancing around and around Kori and was still playing her imaginary piano. Geno and Juni on the other hand was already kneeling on the sand gasping for air, "G-Geno…. I-" Juni tried to say something but passed out already.

"JUNI!-" Geno grasped her chest it was hurting really bad, she never felt such longing for air this much and before she passed out Geno was able to glance up the pit and saw Kori, that white haired puppeteer and another person was standing there.

"We need them alive Marcella don't kill them yet" the newly arrived person said at the female with white hair.

Marcella, the white haired imaginary piano player pouted and started punching the male with her tiny fists "But I was already having fun! You are so not fair brother!" without any chose she slide her hand on her imaginary piano and Kori stopped taking the air away from the two mages down at the pit.

"Im not carrying them got it! Come on Windy~" Marcella played her piano again and Kori whistled to get his board where he and Marcella, being carried princess style, rode to get back to the guild. While Marcella's brother had to carry the two mages, after he retrieved the two females and got back up the pit a wind gushed to his face

"Hm? This wind is quite frightening…" he whispered to himself and continued to walk a long distance towards Midnight Lotus guild.

Unknown to the two mages that took Kori and his two female companions, someone was watching them and was ready to take them back by force.


End file.
